


"falling" in love - for aida

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i hope you enjoy this!! it's stupid and silly but i had fun writing it and i hope you have fun reading it!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!! it's stupid and silly but i had fun writing it and i hope you have fun reading it!!

The decision to buy an old-fashioned alarm clock had not been hers, but Aida knew that she’d have to be the one to get it to shut up.

 

Metallic ringing seemed to echo off every inch of surface area in the bedroom; it was a force in and of itself just to open her eyes and catch a glimpse of the evil thing on the bedside table. Sunlight was peeking in through the break in the curtains that hung up from her window. Surely, it was too early for this. Surely, she could just ignore the alarm, shut her eyes again, and fall right back asleep. In a perfect world, maybe, but the sound would give her a headache and that was the last thing she wanted.

 

Reaching an arm across to the table, Aida gripped the clock and slammed it back down against the wood surface, finally putting an end to the torture.

 

“Damn thing,” she grumbled, turning back over, pulling her sheets up to her chin and falling back into the content feeling of not having to listen to the incessant noise of the clock. The reason it had been set was escaping her sleep-fogged mind, but right as her eyes closed, it hit her. A snore came from somewhere else in the room, adding to the sudden panic that plagued her.

 

Aida sat up in bed, ignoring the pounding at her temples that told her a headache from the alarm had already started to grow. The sunlight that came in from past the curtains wasn’t enough to fully expose her room, but she knew what the source of the loud and rumbling snoring was.

 

The boy on the floor was huddled up in numerous blankets, head resting on two pillows stacked on top of one another, mouth wide open and obviously away in dreamland. Aida couldn’t help but smile to herself despite how loud he was, but then again, he couldn’t really help it. She got out of bed, carefully tiptoeing the couple of feet between her bed and the pile of blankets. The only way he would wake up , she knew, was _ not _ yelling or clapping or pouring water on him. Instead, she laid herself down on top of the mass, his body solid underneath hers. He didn’t pause to snore.

 

“Yugyeom,” she whispered fiercely into his ear, brushing the dark brown hair away from his forehead. He kept on snoring, softer though, as she tried to compress all of her body weight on top of him to nudge him from sleep. “You gotta wake up and leave.”

 

No response. Aida thought about the response her parents would have if they flung open her bedroom door and saw Yugyeom in her  _ room _ of all places, having spent the night. He needed to get up, but he looked so peaceful and unbothered. She would save the fondness for later, though, because every minute he spent laying on her floor was another minute closer to potentially getting in trouble for being there.

 

His cheeks were rounder, she noticed, when he slept. Her fingers rested on the sides of his face gently, not trying to wake him necessarily. “You’re awake, aren’t you? You faker,” she accused, giggling under her breath.

 

Yugyeom did not move, but the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The next snore that came almost sounded real, if it weren’t for the quiet laugh that shook in his chest. Aida felt it from above the blankets.

 

“Wake up, you idiot.”

 

“I am awake,” came his answer, voice rough and low from just waking up. His eyes opened then, and Aida felt his arms come up out of the sheets and wrap around her, hugging her. “But I’d rather just stay sleeping.”

 

He was warm and still smelled vaguely like the cologne he had been wearing the day before; Aida didn’t want to move either, but the continuing thought of getting in trouble here was far more persistent.

 

“It’ll be bad for us both if you don’t let me go. You’d better get up!”

 

Yugyeom just smiled wider, pressing their foreheads together as if he had no care in the world.

 

“Would it really be that bad to stay here for just a little longer?”

 

“Yes,” Aida continued, finally breaking through the hold if his arms behind her back. She got to her feet, missing his warmth for a split second before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Yugyeom groaned in mocking displeasure, saying something about how warm she had been and how he’d try and fight anyone who tried to tell him to leave. His voice, Aida knew, was always breaking in the morning, raspy and as pleasant-sounding as an old record.

 

Yugyeom stood, stretching his arms up to the point of almost brushing the ceiling with his fingertips. Aida just watched, seeing that the hem of his t-shirt rose with his arms, exposing the strip of skin between the waistband of his sweatpants. He was beautiful, putting it simply; his bedhead was another story. She held back laughter as he ran his hands through it, making it puff up even further.

 

“You look like a dork,” she pointed out, and Yugyeom smirked.

 

“Yeah? Well, I may look like a dork in the morning, but you look like a dork every hour of the day, so  _ hah. _ I win.”

 

“Of course you win,” she shot back, tongue out, “because you have every hour of the day to call me yours, and that is definitely a win, if I do say so myself.”

 

“I’m not disagreeing at all,” Yugyeom said, walking over. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I guess I gotta go now, huh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well,” Yugyeom said, pulling on a sweatshirt he must’ve thrown off the night before, “we have one problem. I can hear your parents downstairs and going out the front door would be a death wish for me.”

 

Aida thought for a moment, and as she did, her gaze shifted to the window, a moment of enlightenment reaching her. Yugyeom must’ve noticed this too, because his eyes went wide and he put his hands up in defense.

 

“No way. There is no way I’m climbing out the—”

 

“Yes way,” Aida stressed, getting to her feet again. She pulled back the curtains, shedding light into the room, before unlatching the window and pulling it open. The slant of the roof gave a perfect route for Yugyeom to climb down. “It’s the only solution that won’t get us both killed.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Yugyeom put a finger to his head, smiling in disbelief. “The things I do for love,” he muttered.

 

Soon enough, he was dangling from the gutter. Aida, who had witnessed him almost fall about four times already, was trying her hardest to not burst out into full-on laughter. Yugyeom, she could see, was struggling as well, urging himself not to scream every time he almost let go and fell the six feet down to the grass.

 

“Just let go and roll onto your back!” Aida called down.

 

“Oh, okay. You say it like it’s easy!”

 

They were both laughing now, and amidst all of this, Yugyeom met her eyes and blinked. “Okay,” he called back, heaving a sigh. “You count to three, and on three, I’ll fall. Ready?”

 

“Please don’t hurt yourself…”

 

“C’mon Aida, my fingers are about to break off. Ready?”

 

“One, two, three!”

 

She almost couldn’t force herself to look, but then, she heard the thud of Yugyeom hitting the ground, and her eyes cast down to the grass to make she he hadn’t just landed on his head (which, to be honest, she wouldn’t put past him to do). However, he was getting to his feet, no sign of injury.

 

“Get going, Mr. ‘I’m-not-afraid-of-heights.’ I don’t want my parents to come outside and see you.”

 

“I guess you could say I literally just ‘fell’ in love. Get it? Because I just fell out of a window, basically,” said Yugyeom, shrugging and grinning wide, as if his lame joke was anything to laugh at. Aida  _ was _ laughing, though, just because of how unbelievably lucky she was to love such an idiot.

 

“Whatever, dork. Go!”

  
Yugyeom gave her one last smile before heading out of her yard, running fast. She closed the window, shaking her head, almost wishing she could rid her memory of the bad pun.


End file.
